Madre naturaleza y Padre tiempo
by Nemmysis
Summary: Elegidos para ser los encargados de la naturaleza y el tiempo-espacio, novatos y algo solitarios, serán unidos en un evento mágico del destino.


Ahí estaba yo, viendo lo que probablemente sería lo más hermoso que hubiese visto y más dañino a la vez. El sol de la mañana estaba a lo que pareciere ser centímetros de la luna, al punto de que el día y la noche se hicieron uno en la belleza del crepúsculo. Mi admiración no tardo mucho en desvanecerse, yo, ahora una especie de divinidad, podía agradecer ver este tipo de cosas, pero los mortales no; su clima es frágil y sus creencias estrictas, ver algo así podría llenar a todos de pánico.

Como cuidador del tiempo es mi obligación velar porque éste nunca se altere, siempre sea comprensible y lógico; no debía haber ninguna confusión entre el día y la noche, debían mantenerse separados, esto no debió haber ocurrido, y de pensarlo no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a pasar. Seguía pensando en que era mi culpa tal vez, era nuevo en mí posición actual y vaya que eso implicaba cometer errores.

Cuando mi predecesor me entregó mi cargo y mis poderes, me advirtió que si no tenía cuidado me pasarían cosas parecidas, y me dio de consejo que tocase nada hasta que no los controlará, es más, me dijo que mejor no me encariñara con nada que no durará una era completa, como yo. ¿Tenía razón? No necesitaba comprobarlo, la voz de la experiencia había hablado, pero claro, lo vi por mí mismo, no fue ni una ni dos veces las que vi a algo envejecer hasta caducar frente a mis ojos y un día pude sentir como todo se hizo más lento, la suerte es que ese tipo de cosas pasan casi de ser percibidas en el tan agitado mundo mortal.

El punto estaba ahora, en el qué hacer con esto, había cometido errores pero no tan graves, sin mencionar que no tenía idea de cómo éste llego a pasar. Traté de usar mi cetro para que se separara los dos astros, pero no obtuve respuesta, hablando de cosas que no habían pasado antes, intente ordenar bajo el poder que tenía para que se alejasen el uno del otro pero no pasó, en ese punto ya estaba casi resignado, increíble, no tenía ni una década en el cargo, y ya había pasado esto.

No paso ni un milisegundo cuando sentí otra presencia en el templo, sólo pensé: Genial, las demás entidades vendrán a ver mi desastre; para mi sorpresa sólo había una sola entidad en el templo a parte de mí, una que no había tenido el placer de conocer y que pude tener una buena mirada cuando dio unos pasos más hacia mí.

Era una hermosa chica, tan pálida como una humana podía ser, portando una corona de flores en su hermoso cabello rubio, con ojos azules que iluminaban la habitación, trayendo en su entrada la brisa fría del norte sin siquiera venir de esa dirección, arrastrando en su vestido los colores de la naturaleza comenzando desde el cielo y terminando en los colores del suelo, haciéndome ver que estaba equivocado al decir que aquel cielo irrealista era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Ella no me había prestado atención en lo absoluto, sólo veía el cielo, quise excusarme por mi error, pero estaba tan impresionado por ella que me quede extasiado como un idiota, pensándolo bien era mejor que no me viera aún. No tardó demasiado en notarme en verdad, y en vez de mirarme para juzgarme, se veía como si se cuidara de ser juzgada ella.

"Padre tiempo, presumo" dijo en una voz pequeña y etérea. Casi ni le respondo, hasta que caí en cuenta que era yo.

"Sí… soy yo" Por fin respondí "Tú debes ser madre naturaleza"

"Así es" respondió con el mismo tono con el que yo lo hice, y a la vez se sonrojó "Vine a disculparme" En ese momento ella me había perdido.

"¿Disculparse?"

"Sí, sé que ya debió haber notado el caos del día que he hecho" En ese momento no supe que creer ¿ella era la del error? Pero ¿cómo?

"¿Qué poder puede tener usted sobre el día y la noche?" A pesar de todo ese comentario surgió de una manera fría, era mi tono normal, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro fue que pensé en como lo había dicho.

"No lo sé" dijo en resignación "hace un tiempo que no tengo las respuestas para todo, la naturaleza de las cosas parece haberse complicado algo más" eso que había dicho, sonaba sospechosamente familiar.

"No pensaba que la madre naturaleza podría tener ese tipo de problemas" ella río un poco.

"La madre naturaleza que conocí claro que no, pero yo soy nueva en esto"

"¿Enserio?" estaba genuinamente sorprendido por esto "¿Cuánto tiempo mortal llevas como deidad?"

"Fui elegida durante el cambio de eras, en el 2012" no pude evitar lanzar un lamento.

"2012, gran año para ser crédulo"

"¿Recuerda usted esa época padre tiempo?" Dice con ojos iluminados.

"¿Recordarla? Fui elegido ese año" En ese momento me di cuenta, éramos producto de un cambio de mando, jóvenes aún. "¿Cuántos años tenías cuando fuiste escogida?"

"16, ya para ese tiempo era una protectora de la naturaleza y estaba muy en contacto con la energía de todo lo que me rodeaba" se detuvo un instante "creo que por eso me escogió madre naturaleza" otra pausa, esta vez ella miraba hacia abajo, al parecer no sabía que decir "¿Y usted padre tiempo?" por fin volvió a decir.

"Fui escogido a los 18 años, en mi caso… siempre fui un poco alejado de todo, nada nunca me detuvo el sueño, siempre estuve… distante de todo, creo que por eso me dieron el trabajo" dije de manera sarcástica, pero ella en vez de encontrarle la gracia me veía como si me estuviera psicoanalizando "O quizá por mi amor a la historia, jamás se lo pregunte a padre tiempo" agregué para cerrar el tema.

"¿No extrañas a tu familia? O ¿tu vida anterior?" Preguntó un poco triste.

"Por supuesto" le digo recordando la introducción a mi trabajo puedo citar lo más importante que me había dicho pare tiempo "Es por una gran causa. No a todo el mundo se les aparecen los mismísimos señores del tiempo y la naturaleza"

"Tienes razón, ayuda que nuestros allegados piensen que estamos en una mejor vida"

"De cierta forma tienen razón" pienso casi en risa "Aunque esto resulto ser más solitario de lo que creí" en ese momento nos miramos a los ojos "Pero ahora las cosas parecen cambiar" le sonreí y pude ver como se sonrojo.

"No necesito leer auras para saber que debiste tener personas especiales en tu vida, eres único"

"Qué bueno que así lo creas, porque pasaremos una era completa juntos" Ambos nos miramos de nuevo, esta vez ambos nos sonrojamos ¿En verdad tuve que decir eso? "Oh… pues… es sólo que creo que sería agradable tu compañía… muy agradable" le dije y me sonrojé otra vez, en ese momento se acerco a mí y sonrío.

"Creo lo mismo" Ella dijo sonrojada de nuevo.

Personalmente, cuando era mortal, nunca creí en las energías, ni en la magia y mucho menos en el destino, sólo asumí la existencia de todo aquello por ser lo que soy ahora, pero hoy, donde la luna y el sol se encontraron y cuando ella entró en escena sentí, siento todo aquello con ella, y de alguna forma ella también, me lo había dicho ya. No sé cómo pasó pero nos acercamos más, necesitaba saber que esto era real, contacto, ella podía leerme de alguna manera lo supe porque buscó lo mismo con sus manos.

Ninguno de los dos controlábamos nuestros poderes, se me ocurría un millón de cosas que podrían salir mal sólo por nuestro contacto, todas de parte de mis poderes, pero aún así sostuve su mano; Y cuando la toqué, no murió, no envejeció, no perdió su belleza en lo absoluto, es más, se torno más hermosa, se veía más radiante, se veía renovada, como si yo estuviera hecho para hacerla mejor, y ella estuviera hecha para hacerme mejor también.

En ese momento nuestros cetros comenzaron a brillar, pudimos sentir la energía recorriéndonos, de repente fue claro lo que teníamos que hacer, alzamos nuestros centros y juntos separamos el día de la noche, volviendo todo a la normalidad, todo sin soltarnos de las manos nunca.

"Así que este es el poder combinado de padre tiempo y madre naturaleza" Dijo sonrojada.

"A un lado esos nombres" digo atrayéndola más a mi por medio de su mano "Soy Noah"

"Soy Dawn" Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

En ese momento nos quedo claro a los dos, que sería una era de esplendor para el amor.


End file.
